The Forgotten Road
by black-white-rose
Summary: The world of storm riders better watch out a new King has arrived.   Some changes to the Air Gear universe so expect OOC-ness. Rated T for now will change. Semi-good Kyuubi, Genius-Naruto, not over powered.
1. Chapter 1

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

**I don't own Naruto, Air Gear or any other anime/manga/other show/book and…pretty much anything.**

**Yay, new story I got the idea for this from sunwraith who is in a way co-writing it with me….kinda. well whatever. **

**ENJOY**

**(Konoha six years after the Kyuubi attack)**

A young Naruto was running through the streets towards the new home that the 'old man' got him. The villagers had burned down his old apartment, not that he cared now, the old man had said that his parents use to live in the one that he was going to. He was surprised as he followed the directions that the old man had given him that it was leading him a little away from the village.

The Hokage had told him his parents were heroes. He had said that they were travelers from a distant land and had showed up a year before the fox had attacked. He didn't know why he couldn't learn their names, but again he didn't care, right now he was on top of the world. Finally he'd have something that they had left him, finally he had somewhere to call a true home.

When he got to the apartment he was surprised to see it in good condition, it looked like someone had put a new coat of paint and cleaned the outside of it from top to bottom recently. The outside of the apartment he use to stay in had paint peeling off of it and had graffiti covering it, words of profanity and insults of demon and such. So much for the trusting their Hokage.

Yes he had known of the Kyuubi sealed in him for about two years now. While nobody but the Hokage and a few others knew, he was actually extremely smart for his age, something that he himself didn't understand. When he turned five and the orphanage had kicked him out the old man had set him up with an apartment of his own. Every once in a while the Hokage would visit him and they would go out and do something , such as eat ramen, shop, walk around the park, eat ramen , visit the Hokage tower….eat ramen.

Anyway one day they while walking through the park he saw a man and what he presumed at the time to be his child, if the pineapple style hair was any indication, sitting in on the grass on opposite sides of the board.

**/flash back/**

Naruto went up to where the two were sitting and silently watched. After about an hour the boy gave up.

"Arg, I almost had you old man. This is so troublesome," The boy grumbled out in frustration before falling on his back and look at the sky.

"Hah keep telling yourself that. You got better though." The older man then looked up to see Naruto and then behind him to the Hokage. He slowly got up, very slowly, along with the mini-me and bowed in the direction of the old man who just waved them off.

The old man then introduced them. The man's name was Shikaku and the boy's, his son, was Shikamaru. The elder of each group began conversing when Shikaku saw Naruto looking at the shogi board. Naruto saw that he had the man's attention.

"What's this game called?" He asked his voice held a slightly curious tone but betrayed nothing else. It didn't sound emotionless just…. restrained.

"Shogi…want to play a game against Shikamaru here? Not sure if he's willing to play nice right now though…" Shikaku invited. Naruto just nodded and positioned himself in the area opposite of Shikamaru. The two older men had started conversing for a while. A few minutes later they went back to watch the two kids play.

"…" Was the only sound coming from the two when they saw the board. Though it was still hard to tell who would win the game so far was favoring the young blonde. They began to watch the child's moves and tried to break his strategy. An hour and a half later Naruto had won if only barely.

Shikamaru was dumbstruck. Nobody aside from his dad has ever beaten him this bad. He knew he wasn't the best, heck he wasn't even trying to be the best, but nobody his age should have been able to beat him he knew that for a fact.

"….I get it now." Naruto said in success. While he was watching the game with Shikamaru and his dad he had learned how each piece moved and what the goal was but hadn't been able to see the strategies they had used because of it. During the game he was able to see how Shikamaru had set up traps for him to fall into and from there he learned how to make his own counter till he was able to make his own traps towards the end and win.

Meanwhile the three looked from the board to Naruto with a look of disbelief. Was he really saying that he only now truly learned how to play? They needed to know the extent of his abilities.

Shikaku was the next to play. As one of the most strategic, not said by him, jounin in the village, heck some would argue that he was the best next to the Hokage, neither he nor the other two that were watching thought this would last….. he lost within the hour.

There was no doubt about the win either. Every move was made to send the enemy into a trap. If it was planned as just one trap then that would be one thing, but by the looks of it there were multiple traps going all at once. At one point Shikamaru counted three, Shikaku five and the Hokage himself counted nine. The Hokage was the last. They played for an hour, Naruto was sweating a little but in the end he came out the victor.

Every move was a wrong move, every strategy was a step in his favor. It was like he moved the pieces on their end himself to be captured or get out of his way. The Kage cleared his throat and dismissed himself from the two pineapple heads. He had asked them not to tell anyone what they had seen and took Naruto in the direction of the Kage tower.

**(tower)**

After getting past the glaring secretary Naruto and the Hokage made it to his office. Sarutobi looked through the book shelf that was in the room and found the book that he was looking for. He motioned for Naruto to sit in the chair in front of his desk.

"I'd like you to complete this Naruto-kun." He placed the book and a couple of pieces of paper on the desk. The book's title was 'What's your IQ?'. Naruto looked at the old Kage in question. "If you do I'll buy you as much ramen as you want tomor…" The only words that registered in Naruto's head where buy you ramen before he was on the first page of the book scribbling on the paper. The hokage sweat-dropped but none the less started keeping track of the time.

Half an hour later Naruto dropped the pencil and looked up to see the Hokage's surprised expression. He took the paper and the book and began looking it over…..not a question missed, time half an hour, IQ…..un-recordable. It was so high on the charts it wasn't on it, the highest it registered was three hundred after that it just had a plus. The boy in front of him was a super genius.

**/flash back end/**

He didn't really understand why the Hokage was surprised, the puzzles that were in the book were easy for him. He didn't know that what he thought as easy was impossible for most people. Since then the Hokage would call him in every once in a while and ask him what he thought of the plans that they had set for certain missions. For a while Naruto didn't know it, the old man had told him that they were just some games. It didn't take long for him to catch on though.

When he did, the fire shadow made him a deal. Every time that he went in and helped the old man would give him money for ramen and other necessities, or a jutsu for future use seeing as how he couldn't even mold chakra yet, along with the weekly allowance that he already got. It was a good deal for Naruto as the old man called him in quite frequently.

Anyway back to the matter at hand. Naruto walked to the door and tried to open it only to see the key didn't work.

'_What did the old man say about the seal….' _Naruto thought. The Hokage had informed him that there had been a seal placed on the house so nobody could force their way in, but he couldn't for the 200 point IQ remember what it was. He had pretty much blocked everything out when he heard that the house was one that his parents had left for him.

"**Wipe your blood on the door…. and you're supposed to be a genius, idiot."**

'_Shut up bastard fox.' _Naruto responded….. yes he can speak to the fox. It happened when he went to the library, with the Hokage of course. He had initially wanted to head straight to the jutsu area but the old man had stopped him, sat him down and gave him a book on meditation. He had told Naruto that meditation was a way to expand his knowledge and learn to use the vast amount he already had.

While Naruto didn't really care about knowledge, he knew that the old man wouldn't tell him to do something that wasn't beneficial to him. Besides he already had plenty of scrolls with jutsu. He read the book with the help of the third had successfully entered his mind….which the Kage didn't really like.

Anyway long story short he met the fox and established a mutual hate/put up with relationship. Neither would try anything against the other, or couldn't really, but they still hated each other with a passion for obvious reasons.

"**Do not speak to me that way you cretin or I will…." **The nine tails began with a snarl.

"Yeah, yeah empty threats, blah, blah, kill you. I get it." Naruto was seriously getting tired of the constant idiotic threatening the bloody fox was always giving him. It's always the same the two would argue till one of them started to ignore the other who would give up.

"**You stupid human when I get out of here I'll…." **And ignore.

Naruto bit his thumb and wiped the blood across the door. A ripple of light came from the house and when he tied the key the door clicked open.

He looked inside from the door and took everything in. Right in front of him was a few sofas in the middle of what looked like a living room, as he peeked around the corner he saw the makings of a kitchen. He stepped inside and began looking around. The house was more spacious than it looked on the outside. He looked toward where he thought the rooms would be and saw three doors opting to look at the rest of the house later he went to see which was his parent's room. He went into the first door and went inside.

He started to tear up at what he saw. The room was all blue and had pictures of clouds all around. There were stuffed animals and an assortment of toys on one end. He walked towards the only object in the middle of the room. He slowly traced the edge of it and reached inside to grab the little bird that was in it….his crib… the place his parents had placed him in when he had first come to this home. He was now openly crying and didn't care. He didn't even know why he was crying, he had finally come home, all reasoning told him that he should be happy he…he was.

He found himself on his knees when he stopped crying. He placed the stuffed bird back in the crib and looked around again. A rocking chair was on the side opposite of the toys, padded for comfort over long periods of time. He smiled to himself imagining his mom sitting cradling him while rocking trying to get him to sleep and ultimately failing till morning, he had been told he was a handful when young. Taking in the rest of the decorum, he realized it was mostly air and…sky related themed.

The sky had always fascinated him, the thought of being free and flying through the sky had made him climb the Hokage tower and the monument when he was old enough to. It was exhilarating to get so close to the sky, but what always captivated him more than the sky was what was hanging in it both in the day and night. The sun powerful and majestic in its radiance shining over and blanketing a world that did not deserve it in its warmth.

As for the night he truly loved the day of the new moon when he was able to see the brilliance of the stars. Breaching through what seemed like endless darkness and twinkling in the sky as free as wind itself. Away from all the corruption of the world, and free from all ties that would hold them down. Whenever he saw them he imagined that each one held a different world and different ideals, somewhere he wouldn't be hated for something he couldn't control.

He took a last look around before he left the room he had spent the first year of his life living in. After closing the door he had moved to the next one and after opening he walked inside. It was plain, white walls a few desks and what looked like tools of some sort. What really surprised him was what was in the back piles and piles of what looked like pieces of metal, it was like a garbage dump. The pieces of metal where different shapes and sizes, some looked like they fit together.

He began to walk towards the piles when something on the table caught his eye. Walking to it carefully making sure not to break anything he moved to the desk. He then saw what could only be described as plans of some sort, he followed the plans to the finished product and saw….shoes? No these had a pair of wheels attached to the bottom. In bold letters above the "shoes" where the words **AIR TREKS**.

'_Interesting.' _He thought to himself. Looking over the plans he noticed something familiar about some of the parts that where listed on it. He looked to the pile of metal and saw some of the parts that where in the plans. Walking over he collected what parts he could find and gathered them on the table opposite where the plans were. Then like a man possessed he began to make what was on the plans. Looking between what was on the paper and his hands he found that he had all he needed to make the Air Treks.

-hours later-

Naruto wiped the sweat off his brow. He hadn't known how long he had been working but it must have been a while going off of how tired he was. Surprised at what he had finished, from what the plans said he had the core of the ATs done, he asked himself how he was able to understand what to do. It was like instinct on his part, the way his hands moved and the fact that he knew what to add to the design he was following to make it, what he thought, better suited to him, was confusing him to no end.

Deciding not to reflect on what he had done, he concentrated on what he had to do, which was get some much needed sleep. He left the room, closing the door behind him. Looking at the two doors, one leading to his baby room, he opted to go into the room he hadn't visited thinking that sleeping in either the crib or the rocking chair would not be very comfortable.

Going into the door he only partially looked around. He noticed a dresser to one side, a TV beside it and a sliding door to what he believed to be a closet. What he mostly concentrated on though was the queen sized bed in the middle towards the back. Like a zombie he walked towards it slowly dragging his feet. When he reached it he dropped. He slowly began to close his eyes. His last thoughts were how safe he felt just lying there.

'_Like there's something protecting me.'_ The outline of two people suddenly appeared on either side of him and for a moment it looked like Naruto had become a baby, the female of the two brought him in close while the male wrapped his arms around the child and her. Naruto snuggled closer to the two and smiled.

-time skip two years-

For the past two years he had only left his new home to get food and when the hokage had needed his help. He had finished the AT's he had started…right before he had looked in the closet to see that one side was filled with them. He was kind irritated for a while but it had left when he found the journal his dad had left him that explained that he would have needed to customize them eventually. In the journal it had also explained that his father didn't want this world to learn about the technology.

He had wondered what his father had meant about this world, but agreed that giving anyone in the village the tech that he had discovered was a really bad idea. For that reason he needed to find a secluded place to train which, considering who he was, would be impossible. That is…till he found his "basement".

The "basement" was actually a remake of what his parents had called Trophaeum. According to the journal it was a place where the gravity children were made to train to get their bodies to the point where they could withstand high and get used to low pressures and accumulate the energy that they were created to gather.

From what he had gathered from the journal it was a less advanced version of the original but the pressure that it had exerted was suppose to match up to it. So from the moment that he had found it he spent the majority of his time in it every day. He had estimated when he turned nine that his body was able to withstand at least an hour on the highest pressure that he could put the machine on.

When he wasn't in the Trophaeum he was in the workshop making more ATs for himself. While he was in the Trophaeum the pressure and the constant use of the ATs that he had on would make them wear out faster than usual, so he had decided that having multiple skates would be a boon.

When he had gotten about half way through the journal he had figured out a little about who he and his parents were….or what they were. His mother was what was called a gravity child, a child genetically modified from birth and raised in zero gravity. She had been the first, and only survivor of the prototypes. She had abilities that no human had and was able to see the world differently when she used the ability known as the Twinkle Eye.

He was surprised to hear that he had a doujutsu and didn't even realize it. When he tried to activate it he found that he was unable to but as he read further ahead he realized that his parents used some sort of seal that the fourth had given them.

Before the part where it what he was supposed to do to de-activate the seal there was an entry on what was called a Brain Charger. Apparently his father had been the very first one. He and a man named Minami had been working on a way for ordinary humans to integrate the abilities of a gravity child. Then one day an experiment had gone wrong and his father had been left brain dead. Professor Minami then took it upon himself to bring him back by using what they had discovered and then was born the first brain charger, off the record. What had happened astounded the two.

He had gained and eye which they dubbed the Over-cross Twinkle Eye, what was most astounding was the fact that his IQ had shot through the roof. His father when he underwent the experiment had been eight-teen and originally he had already been a genius with an IQ of 180, but after the experiment it had changed to somewhere in the two hundreds. If this was to be expected for all of the BC, then they could deem the project successful on one part. Sadly after many failed experiments to replicate the sudden gain in knowledge it was deemed a failure and they had started from scratch.

Then problems began to arise. Some of the other scientists saw the increase of intelligence that his father had gained. He and Minami didn't want anyone to know that he was a successful experiment so Minami had sent him to the gravity children project to help, this was when he and Naruto's mother had first met.

When the prototypes of the gravity child project had all died out with the exception of Naruto's mother, she was moved and was given the duty to help train the first successful generation and the children. During one of the tests she and his father had met, and according to the journal fallen in love.

It didn't delve into what had happened, how they had escaped or how they had gotten to this world, which hadn't been explained either, but it did relieve Naruto of the thought that he just the product of some sort of experiment.

Moving on to where it spoke of how to remove the seal he found that all he had to do was spread a small amount of blood over his eye lids and fore head. Thinking it was safer to do this in the Trophaeum he went there.

**(Trophaeum)**

How his parents had created this place he'd never know. It was metal from top to bottom but had plenty of places that had been made as resting areas, a dream training room. He set the machine to send him to the lowest level that it could. When the machine had stopped he dropped to his knees, though his body could handle the pressure he still had to let it adjust to it when he made such a large drop. After a few minutes he had gotten up, his breath a bit labored but nothing too bad.

He bit his thumb and wiped the blood on his eyes and fore head. Suddenly a shooting pain went through his head, it felt like a million paper bombs were going off in his head. He went to his knees again clutching his head in pain. There was something moving in his head, something like something was being shifted into place. Then his eyes, if he didn't know it was tears that were coming down his cheeks he would have sworn his eyes were melting.

For a few seconds he struggled with the pain and after was finally given blissful unconsciousness.

-hours later-

'_Should have said something about the pain.' _He thought as he moved his hand to his head. Then again he asked himself if it would have mattered. '_….No…but still.'_

"**Quit complaining you stupid ape. I'm the one that had to regulate the speed it came otherwise you would have ended up brain dead." **The nine tails clearly wanted some credit. **"Plus whatever it did to your body would have ripped it apart if it wasn't for me."**

"What did happen to my body and mind?" He began to walk towards the nearest bathroom, slowly.

"**Why should I tell you, you ungrateful slime bag." **Oh the fox was angry, the amount of power it had to use was…. not really all that much to it, but it was enough to make one of these meat bags die of exhaustion.

"Whatever not like I won't find out eventually." With this the fox went silent. _'The journal said something about a change in my eyes…" _The first thing that Naruto wanted to check was how his eyes were affected, his sore body he could handle, but he was barely able to see straight and didn't know if it was his sight or an after effect. He made it to the bathroom located in the Trophaeum and went directly to the mirror.

He was surprised when he saw that he had neither the Over-cross Twinkle eye or the 'normal' one. His had four solid lines intersecting evenly and had a circle overlaying it. He began to pay more attention to his surroundings and saw that he was able to take in every detail that was there. From the fastest routes to get everywhere, to the best ways he would be able maneuver through them.

He wanted to test this, but realized that his body wouldn't be able to handle it if he move in the highest…pressure…. He rushed through to the control area of the machine.

'_There's no way….' _If what he thought was correct then he had been moving at what he thought near exhaustion on the highest set pressure in the Trophaeum. _'It's impossible right?' _He had found the panel that had the depth control, it was at the highest pressure. _'Th-this is impossible…nobody should be able to...' _He was confused, excited and mostly scared. His mind was telling him how impossible this was for him to be able to move much less to the extent that he just did.

He looked behind him and saw the skid marks made from his AT in a path leading from the bathroom. They where over laying the floor, walls, even part of the ceiling, the fact that he was able to 'see' where he began was even more unnerving.

From the start he could see an indent from his launch leading to the wall in front of where he stood, a quick ride on the wall and he was in the sub area of the Trophaeum. Jumping from the wall to the floor he felt his body start to bend in a way he didn't know it could to get under the rafter that was in front of him. From there he climbed using whatever he could and jumped onto the ceiling, using what he believed now to be chakra he stuck to the top and continued to the control console. All this had been done in seconds even his best record before hand had taken him a minute.

'_I-it's not possible…No why am I questioning it…I should be happy…I shouldn't be able to…' _His mind was constantly going from high to low.

**(in the seal)**

'**Fuck, stupid hairless ape. I should have explained to him what happened. Idiot brat over reacting…'**The fox was cursing wildly, if it had just told it's host what had happened to his body maybe there wouldn't be this chance of him going into an emotionally comatose state. **'Fukin' shit what do I do?"**It didn't really care what happened to its host he could die for all it cared, no what it was worried about was him taking it with him. It then looked through its hosts eyes for a second and saw a key blinking red. Using what influence it had on its host it moved Naruto's arm up to the key. **'Hope this works…or the kid, and me, are fucked.'**

**(with Naruto)**

He hadn't felt his hand move and barely heard the sound of a monitor turning on. "Nobu-kun come on we have to make this video," a female voice said.

"Ok ok I'm coming Kiko-chan," a man's voice responded.

Naruto had turned to the monitor his hand's still clutching his head. Two people had appeared on the screen. The man had shoulder length dark blonde hair, he looked to be in his late twenties or early thirties and was wearing a lab coat over an expensive looking suit. He was about five eleven from what he could see and moved using every inch of it. Not a movement was wasted even when he had turned to the camera he still looked like he could act at any moment for any situation. His eyes quickly caught Naruto's attention, they where the Over-Cross Twinkle Eyes.

"Come on don't be so stiff." The woman scolded as she pulled the man closer to her. She looked so beautiful Naruto couldn't help but blush his hands falling to his side. She was slightly shorter than the man about five nine or ten, long dark black hair nearly reaching the back of her knees, tied in a light red-orange ribbon. She had a on a black dress with white frills under a black cloak with white clouds. Her moves were as care free as one could possibly be, almost childish. She looked to be in her early to mid twenties, then he got a look at her eyes the…the Twinkle eyes.

"Didn't I tell you to wear your white suit? I wanted to do the whole opposite thing." She pouted.

"But my white suit is being washed." It was then Naruto noticed the tone of his voice. Not emotionless but withdrawn or veiled, like he didn't want people to know how he was feeling…. "Besides I like my black suit." And then it was gone.

"Whatever. You still remember what you were going to say?" She asked, pout still evident on her face. She had really wanted him to wear the opposite of what she was.

"Yes honey….-sigh- Let's get this over with." He looked to her and smiled which she returned. Then they both looked to what Naruto felt was him. "As you can see from this so far Naruto I….am whipped..."

"Damn right…" The woman added.

"-sigh- "If you haven't heard yet my name is Choshinsei Nobu and the woman to my side is,-sigh-, my wife...-ouch-." He rubbed his side. "Is Choshinsei Kiko, and if you haven't caught on yet we are your parents…-ouch-."

"Don't be mean to Naru-chan, sorry baby but your dad is….your dad. Can't really explain it. Oh I wish we were there." Her eyes began to tear up. Nobu grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to his chest.

"If you are watching this for whatever reason we are not there to speak to you ourselves." He looked at the camera with hard eyes. "Know that we did not abandon you and the only way that we would ever leave you is through death." Kiko looked Naruto's way and nodded.

"Oh I wish we could be there for you Naru-chan, to see you grow up and become a man to teach you about the world and our technology." She had tears freely running down her cheeks. The man held her close and began to speak.

"As you've no doubt picked up from the journal I left in our room we and by extent you are not from this world." He began to explain. "We have not been able to find out how but we were somehow able to travel through dimensions into this one." His face scrunched up. "It has been the only thing that I have not been able to figure out."

"And it drives him crazy to this day," Kiko added with a smile, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

"Yes well." He coughed and continued. "I believe it had something to do with a malfunction with the energy core in the Trophaeum which, I might add, I was able to successfully recreate here." He added with a smug tone looking at his wife.

"Yeah yeah you remind me every day. He hasn't told even me how he managed to do it…" she mumbled the last part.

"Well anyway the Trophaeum here is yours to do with as you please, as well as all the technology that we left there. The only thing we ask of you is like the journal said to keep this a secret form the world you're in now," Nobu pleaded with Naruto through the screen. It was…strange seeing a man as intimidating looking as him plea like he was. His mom explained.

"It's not that we don't trust this village but…they need to learn how to do things on their own or else they won't be ready for the future." She looked like she couldn't put what she wanted to say in words. His father spoke up again.

"Evolution is what made the humans in our world prosper and make the technology that you see around you, if we just give the humans of this world the knowledge that we have they won't be able to succeed in the long run and will ultimately die out as a result." Kiko nodded the entire time. "We trust the Yondaime and his family with our lives, the old man third the same, but we can't risk the safety and continuation of this dimension."

"Whatever you decide to do take your fathers and my words to heart because ultimately it is your choice on what to do now." Naruto's mom added. She didn't seem to be worried though. "I know you'll do the right thing." She smiled.

"Whatever you decide the plans for the Trophaeum and the access to the labs deeper in the underground will now be opened, with the awakening of your gravity child and brain charger abilities you should now be able to understand and withstand the things that are in there," Nobu explained.

"We have left everything you will need here and in the house except of course food, which you better be eating properly and only having ramen every other day once." His father flinched. "Your father here eats the stuff like crazy and I hope that you don't gain that addiction." Naruto had blushed in embarrassment, even though they were not there.

"Back to your abilities." He added quickly. "As you are the first of your kind –ouch-…."

"Don't talk to him like he's an experiment," Kiko scolded, she didn't want her child to think that all he was a test subject….like she was. Nobu wrapped his arms around her again.

"I didn't mean it like that you know that." He told her.

"I know it's just…"

"Shh, that's enough we still have things we need to explain to little Naruto." Kiko nodded. Nobu looked back at Naruto. "You weren't an experiment. Your mother and I loved each other and you, you are our son and you will always be, but you are also the first Gravity Child-Brain Charger hybrid, and despite all my knowledge and resources I have not been able to get a solid hypothesis of what will happen. You can get both, one or neither of our abilities, but what I am hoping and as a scientist want is the combination of the two." He prepared himself for a hit from Kiko but it never came, he looked at her in question.

"What I want it just as much as you do." She looked out from the screen. "I want you to be able to defend yourself with my strength and know how to with your dads knowledge. Don't blame your father for his scientist ways it's just who he is and he still loves you and me." She smiled at Nobu who let out a breath. "I believe that you will have a new kind of ability that puts both mine and Nobu-kun's to shame. Though he doesn't think so."

"I explained this honey it's the same as trying to put the sharingan and the byakugan together it just can't happen, you either get one or the other." Nobu had an exasperated look on his face. The kind you get when you try to explain something to a kid and he never gets it.

"I still think that's how it will happen and you can't tell me otherwise." She turned her head away with a pout.

"-sigh- Well whatever happens we are not there and we can only trust that you will be able to handle the changes on your own." Nobu looked at his wife and back at Naruto with a sad look on his face. "There is a drawer in our room where you can find contacts that you can wear should you not want anyone to see your eyes." He looked up. "I don't even know who to pray to anymore, the Kami of this world or the one from ours."

"We don't have to pray honey." She told him then looked at Naruto. "God has no hold over our Naruto-kun."

Nobu smiled. "You're right. We leave the future in your hands Naruto, I have faith that you will do the right thing."

Kiko looked at Naruto. "I hope that you will live like we would have wanted you to." More tears were threatening to escape her eyes.

"Take care my son and know that even beyond death your parents love you." Both parents where looking straight at Naruto now.

The screen then paused on what seemed like a picture. He reached out to the screen wanting nothing more than to be with them to be held by them to tell them that he loved them too. He felt the love that the two had for him even though it was only a recording, tears that he thought would stain his cheeks forever freely running down his face. He felt sad, lonely but all emotions were over shadowed by the extreme feeling of happiness and belonging.

'_My parents loved me.' _He had a smile on his face as he looked at the screen. He stayed that way for a while before he gathered himself and stood up. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at the screen with new found determination. _'I won't fail you mother father.' _His new eyes filled with strength and knowledge that shouldn't be there in a child his age shinned bright.

He went to the computer under the monitor and saw a button flashing, he pushed it and out the side came what looked like a blank piece of paper. He grabbed it and saw his parents in the same pose as on the monitor at the time. He smiled and looked at the enlarged version on the screen. _'I won't let you down.'_

As he walked away one could see a proud look on the faces of his parents in the monitor before it shut off.

XxxxxxxxxX

**So….yeah new story what do ya'll think? Don't see that many Naruto/Air Gear crosses so I thought I'd give writing one a shot.**

**Don't get hung up on any OC'ness or changes in either the Air Gear or Naruto universes, its fanfiction, and most will make sense in the rest of the chapters anyway. Naruto will be going into the AG world in the next chapter and only one pre-designated person will go with him. No I'm not putting a poll to see who it's already been decided hence pre-designated. Don't see that many Naruto/Air Gear crosses so I thought I'd give writing one a shot. **

**Pairing with Naruto is already decided as Simca Rika Kururu and an OC, so don't ask me for any others. **

**I'd like to send out a thanks to sunwraith for giving me and helping me out with the idea and for betaing it. Also look forward to him writing some chapters, see if you can spot the difference.**

**Anyway review/flame, this is the first chapter of a story that I started, adopted the other one, SO DO YOUR WORST. **

**Later.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

(Place)

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

I don't own Naruto and all that stuff.

Yay another chapter don't you love me?

Ok I don't have a problem with everyone placing this story on alert or putting it on your favorites and all that I actually like that, but if you can write a few reviews ya know I'd really appreciate it. I mean reviews are the reason we authors update stories so frequently. I'm not saying you have to just saying I'd really like it if you did.

ANYWAY ENJOY

-One year later (Naruto is 10)-

Things had progressed well in the past year, really well. When he first unlocked his abilities he had tested his limits. According to the journal his mother was able to spend a full day in the Trophaeum at the highest pressure for five hours before she began to truly feel the strain, Naruto could go for the same and then some. His father was able to make a pair of ATs in a few minutes, he was able to make two or three in the same time frame.

Though he wasn't too comfortable with the subject but he was fascinated in himself, not in the egotistical sense, but he felt that what he could do, should be studied and…he was beginning to sound like what the journal describe as a scientist. He decided that it was okay but he would draw the line on self dissecting.

The new areas that were opened in the Trophaeum weren't all that different from what he had already seen. He had found the power core though, a reactor of sorts that ran on solar energy and, he was surprised at this part, chakra of prisoners.

It was no secret that there where many criminals that Konoha had accumulated over time and apparently the fourth had allowed his father to use a chakra drainer of his design. It took all but what was needed for the prisoners to survive and fed it to the reactor that then changed it to usable energy. Nobody outside the fourth and Naruto's family knew about this though.

The rest of the Trophaeum was disappointing though except for one other area. In another wing you could say of the Trophaeum there was what could only be described as an obstacle course, at the end where a pair of seemingly normal ATs. When Naruto first came into the area he walked in towards them and was surprised when the walls started shooting green globs at him. Even with his superior reflexes and strategy he wasn't able to keep up for long and before he knew it he was covered in the stuff and couldn't move.

The floor below him began to move then and took him back to the beginning where something washed off the green globs of doom and sent them through a drain. Before he could step back onto the course a door in front of him closed. He tried all he could to open it and ultimately gave up. There was a timer above the door that had a countdown that had started at twenty-four. _'Once a day huh.' _So every day he would try his luck with the ever changing obstacle course that seemed to get harder every day. He had fun with it though and wanted to see if the ATs where special or not.

Day by day he would get faster and stronger, day by day he would get increasingly smarter. The trips to the Hokage became more frequent and quicker. Naruto had even begun to learn some of the jutsu that the old man had given him over the years after he had learned to access his chakra.

Through all this he had told no one of what he knew, he wore the contacts that had been left for him every time he would go out of the Trophaeum. He had only told the old man that his parents had left him something an asked him to keep it a secret, which the hokage had respected.

Naruto had asked the hokage how his parents had died and wasn't ever given a straight answer. At first he had thought that the fox had killed them when it attacked, but as he read the personal journals of his parents he found that they had given the fourth permission to use him as the vessel for the fox after Kushina had died and the fourth had told him he was going to sacrifice himself. His parents had not wanted the child of Minato to be forever scorned and lonely so they opted to use Naruto in their kids place. Better a child that had a family then one that didn't.

The fourth had tried to talk them out of it but after they had told him that Naruto would live through the sealing due to his advanced body they really left him no chance to argue. The sealing went through without a problem and the journal entries continued for another four months when they suddenly ended.

It had explained that there where people following his parents but gave no insight who or for what purpose. It hadn't taken long for Naruto to realize what had happened, his parents had been assassinated. He had confronted the third about it but every time he would ask all he would get in return was a 'I don't know.' Naruto knew the old man knew but understood why he didn't what to tell him.

The days went by and he decided to do his own investigating. He looked for motives suspects, compiled evidence and searched out witnesses. In the end he had come up on the name Danzo. An elder in the civilian council, he had learned a little about the technology his parents had and wanted it for himself. When his parents refused he took it upon himself to take it. Naruto had learned of the organization that the war hawk had called ROOT and figured that only through sheer numbers could the corrupt council man have beaten his parents.

(With Naruto present time)

'_The old man has no choice now he has to tell me.' _Naruto had been trying to find Danzo's base for the past two months and has not had any leads. What he did have was the proof he needed to get the old man to tell him what he needed. _'When I get my hands on that…'_

"You're starting to sound increasingly like me kit, hahah, I'm so proud." The fox interrupted.

'_Shut it bastard, I'm not in the mood.' _He was suddenly on alert. He felt someone in the area and began looking around.

It was close to midnight and all he could see was shadows but from the way the wind moved he could feel at least ten people surrounding him.

"I must say boy you are very persistent." An old voice came from behind him. He turned and drew one of the kunai he had with him.

"So you finally show your face to me, Danzo." Naruto's voice was dripping in venom as he spoke to the heavily bandaged man.

"It's you who has been looking for me boy. I would think that finally being able to meet me would be a pleasure." The man's voice was smug as they came. "Now how about we talk about those toys your parents have in that home of yours."

Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to take all of them himself so he started calculating his escape plan. _'Just need time.' _He began to move to the closest person he could sense. "What do you mean Danzo your toys so broken you need a child's?" An obvious quip about the war hawk's eye and arm.

The old man visibly frowned. "Don't test me boy I…."

"Oh it's about your testies? Well, I'm not sure how my parent's toys could help you there, have you ever tried those little pills hear they work wonders." _'Almost.'_

Danzo was furious. "How dare you boy, you will give me what I want or I will kill you like I did your parents."

(Hokage tower)

The old man had been gathering his trusted ANBU since the time Naruto confronted Danzo. When he heard the man speak of Naruto's parents he knew he finally had the evidence to take him out. Three figures appeared in front of him, he was walking to the door when he threw off his robes showing his armor underneath.

"You are all to apprehend Danzo and protect Naruto at all costs understand." The hokage looked to have gained twenty years of his life back. After a chorus of sirs he disappeared with a single thought. _'Be safe Naruto.'_

(With Naruto)

Well, nothing is ever as you hope.

When Naruto got close enough to the now dubbed NE from the insignia on the mask he wore he dashed at him as fast as he could. The NE ANBU surprised at the jounin level show of speed was unable to block the kick on the chin the boy had sent him and was sent flying. Naruto followed the NE's body up with a jump and used it as a stepping stone to get on the roof before running in the direction of his home.

He thought about going to the tower but the old man needed time to get his forces ready. _'If I can make it to the front door before they do I should be able to hold on till the old man gets there.' _All he needed to do was d the security system. Suddenly someone jumped in front of him. At the last second Naruto turned and delivered a flying kick to the person's temple, Naruto felt the bone give in and knew the NE was dead. Before he could delve into what happened he heard the voice of Danzo.

"Break his legs and arms if you have to, I want him alive."

Suddenly five NE where on him. Weaving through them he managed to get a footing and kick two of them into the other three. He turned only to see another five.

"Nowhere to run now boy." Danzo said behind him again. He looked back to see the NE recuperating and joining the war hawk. "Knock him out." He signaled the five beside him who reacted immediately and charged. Naruto dove under the punch the first one threw and threw his own at the NE's gut who continued to cough up blood.

He pushed that one to the side and prepared for the next, two of them came at him from the sides while the other two charged him. Naruto jumped to the one on his left and blocked the kick that he threw, using its momentum he did a small jump and kicked the man in the temple, once again, ending the NE's life yet strangely not caring.

He ducked the punch that was coming up from behind before he mule kicked the one throwing it on the chest, he felt at least four ribs break before the body was sent flying. The next NE grabbed his leg while another went in for his arms. Naruto used the hold the NE had and round house kicked him in the head, using the momentum from the spin he ducked under the last NE's guard and landed a punch to his gut. The man made a gurgling sound before falling to the ground.

Danzo was looking on in anger and frustration, how could one ten year old have the strength to take on five of his elite soldiers without getting a scratch.

"Use killing force if you have to just leave his arms intact." He had enough there was no way this boy was going to take credit for taking out his elites and living, he figured there wasn't much he needed other than the boys blood anyway.

"Don't think your little toys will be enough old man? You should really stop while some of them are still…" Naruto saw the hawk wave his hand and immediately another thirty NE ANBU were in the area. He saw the man smirk. _'Shit there's no way that I'll be able to take them all, where's that damn old man.' _He extended his senses and saw that the fire shadow wouldn't make it soon enough. _'Fuck…' _He realized there was no other choice. "Here's a demonstration of what you'll never get old man." Just then a pair of ATs came out the side of his pants legs and wrapped around his feet.

"What are those…." Danzo was cut off by a gust of wind going past him.

"Catch me…though I still won't tell you." Naruto took off at speeds rivaling Kage status.

'_If that's what is can expect from the brat's technology…' _"Has the second team set a perimeter around the house?" He asked his closest subordinate.

"Yes, Danzo-sama they are currently awaiting orders." The emotionless voice of the NE responded.

"Good," He brought his hand to his ear and pressed a button on the radio he had on. "Stop the boy from reaching the front door at all cost, he cannot be allowed to start the outer security system." He ordered going in the direction of Naruto's home.

There was a pause before a voice responded. "Sir the boy had already made it to the house, before we were able to capture him he made a turn and ran towards the forest outside the South gate, we are currently tracking him."

Danzo was only momentarily surprised. "Stay on him, the boy is to be captured if possible, if not then keep his body whole." The NE responded with a sir and the radio clicked off. _'Your secrets will be mine boy, whether you like it or not.' _With new found determination he started walking in the direction of the gate.

(Forest outside Konoha)

"Say what you will about the bastard but he knows how to plan ahead of time."

'_Shut up fox, now's not the time to be complimenting the one who wants to kill me.' _Naruto was frustrated, when he had gotten to his house he had expected enemies, but the amount there was…he had underestimated the war hawk's numbers and over estimated the Hokage's control over said hawk. _'Fuckin' old man needs to learn to control those under him better.'_ There were at least another thirty surrounding his house and he knew that the man had even more ready to strike somewhere. _'Where's the old man?'_

"Geezer probably forgot about you, you haven't left the house in a while and he's not getting younger you know."

'…_.heh.' _Naruto smiled. In the past year the Kyuubi and him had been…hating each other less and less. While they weren't anywhere close to being friends they learned to live with each other to a point. There were still arguments but they behaved for the most part.

Naruto jerked his head to the side and jumped, just narrowly dodging the kunai that were now embedded in the tree ahead of where he was. He turned just in time to see a blade going for his neck and managing to bring his foot up to stop it with his ATs. _'Damn they're going for killing blows now.' _He pushed the blade to the side and lashed out with a punch to the NE's knee. He felt it break and used the time the ANBU was in pain to deliver more pain by upper-cutting him right on the chin.

"KO….hehehe." The fox said dramatically. Naruto sweat-dropped and scowled at the same time. "Sorry couldn't resist." Kyuubi said sheepishly.

'_You'd think that with your life on the line you'd be a little more serious.' _Naruto ducked under another barrage of kunai before rushing forward at full speed successfully getting the drop on another NE ANBU with a kick to the stomach incapasitating the agent. _'The only thing these 'ninja' have going for them is numbers. They're weak, slow and extremely under skilled.'_

"Tell me about it the hundreds of them that came at me when I attacked, were like feathers bombarding me… arrg… they were so annoying, for every one I killed another four took its place an…"

'_Until one of those feathers brought out a mountain on your ass right?' _Naruto added in the middle of the foxes rant while taking out another NE ANBU.

"..till one of them…SHUT UP BRAT. I'm the Kyuubi and I will not stand for such insolence from a hair less…"

'_Ape blah blah inferior and all that. Shut up I need to concentrate.' _Naruto dodged another slash from a kunai and took out the one that threw it. _'I need to get away for now, I switched pressures to fast…dammit.' _Naruto jumped away from the nin that cut his arm. _'My body hasn't adjusted to the normal pressure yet.' _Naruto was slowing down and he knew it, he needed to bide time but if the old man didn't hurry he was going to die.

"So boy no smart remarks now?" Danzo appeared between the trees. "Those 'shoes' you have on are quite the little toy, I'm sure they'll be enough to compensate for the trouble you put me through." An ANBU dropped behind him.

"Danzo-sama the Sandaime is almost at our position." The NE said in a monotone voice.

"No matter, I was going to take him out eventually." He turned his attention back to Naruto. "Now boy I'll give you one more chance, give me what I want and I will spare you." With a hand motion the rest of Danzo's army was around them. "My operatives are already breaking into your home with the blood we managed to get from you anyway, if you join me though it will make it that much easier to take over this village."

'_Fuck…no matter how I calculate it I have no choice against them.' _He reached out with his senses and felt the old man wasn't even close to where he was. _'Guess there's no choice.' _He reached into his coat, the ANBU and Danzo tensed and prepared to attack, Naruto pulled out a control with what looked like a switch. _'Sorry mom dad.'_

He flipped the switch and nothing happened for a few moments, then a large gust knocked everyone but Naruto who was expecting it off their feet. A large cloud of smoke began to rise in the direction of Naruto's home.

"What did you do boy?" Danzo raged if what if what he thought happened did then…

"My I gave my word to my parents that no one would attain the technology that this world isn't ready for, if that means that I have to give it up as well so be it." He looked at the direction of his home a tear escaping his eye. _'Looks like I need a new apartment.'_

"…yeah." The Kyuubi wouldn't admit it to the blonde but he was proud of him. To sacrifice all you knew for a promise and the future of the world was noble and as a demon he could respect that. "Stay on guard kit, the fucker isn't going to like this."

Naruto turned back to the old man in front of him and saw it was true. The man's face was red as could be and his eyes shouted murder to anyone who came near him. "KILL HIM!" He yelled out to his subordinates who responded by swarming Naruto.

Naruto dodged and deflected all he could but there were just too many of them. He began to run away from them again, with his speed he was able to get away for a while but eventually began to tire. _'Damn should have spent more time training on a normal setting.' _His body wasn't able to adjust to the different gravity like it should, hours upon hours of training in the Trophaeum made him used to the pressure there. He suddenly felt a shooting pain go through his leg before falling to the ground in down Naruto saw that there was a kunai lodged in his left leg. '_Dammit.'_

"You cost me years worth of planning boy what was the point of killing your parents if I wasn't able to get their technology." Danzo was in the clearing standing in front of Naruto. "These things you have on your feet will have to be enough for now." He tried to take them but Naruto, with the kunai that was stabbed through his leg, delivered a slash to the man's arm who immediately jumped back.

"Back off you perv." The fox was already healing the wound the kunai made. Naruto got up and took a stance with the kunai in front of him. "I will never let you have them." _Damn if only I could put on my other ATs.'_

He decided when he found out about the self-destruct mechanism in the tower to always carry things that he cherished with him. This included the picture of his family, his favorite AT and many spare parts among other things. If he could put on his real ATs he'd be able to hold out while the Hokage made it.

"Kill him." Right when he gave the order the NE ANBU began to move slowly towards Naruto, or it looked that way to Naruto.

'_What's going on?'_

"Get your other AT on you stupid brat I'm sending my chakra to your legs to make you move faster but I can't send much more, your body still hasn't gotten used to my chakra." The fox was like an answer to his prayers, strange considering the demon thing.

'_Thanks fox.' _He took out the scroll with his things and found the kanji for 'Sky' that held his ATs. They appeared with a plume of smoke in his hands. Taking off his other pair and sealing them away, he quickly put them on and began to look ahead and to his sides. _'OK I got this now.' _He then blurred into action.

(With the hokage and ANBU)

'_I hope we're not too late,'_ the aged man thought. Twenty minutes had passed since they felt the explosion in the direction of Naruto's place. At first the Hokage was wracked with sadness and thought that the boy had been in the house at the time till he and the rest of his entourage felt the familiar power of the Kyuubi they immediately took off in the direction of it and hoped for the best.

They were just about to enter the area that they had felt the energy in when they heard the sound of someone fighting.

"Spread out and be ready to support if needed." He ordered some of his ANBU. "The rest of you with me." They rushed to their positions as the hokage took lead.

As they were heading in the direction they couldn't help but to see the riddled bodies of NE ANBU on the ground and surprisingly some in the trees. _'Naruto…just like your parents.' _The fire shadow knew to expect the unexpected when it came to the offspring of the 'travelers'. They finally made it to the area where Naruto was fighting and saw something that amazed them.

(With Naruto a little before)

'_Dammit they just keep coming.' _He felt like he had taken out fifty or so and their numbers didn't look like they were getting any smaller. He was now starting to feel not only the strain on his body but on his mind as well. _'If it was one at a time….fuck.'_

His AT were stained in blood and his clothes were the same but had holes in them. His body was full of cuts and stab wounds from narrowly dodged kunai and the ones that made it through, the most noticeable wound was the one on his side.

A NE ANBU had managed to get close with a sword and deliver a stab to his stomach, he just narrowly dodged but it had hit him. Apparently the sword had been laced with poison and to keep him from dying the fox had to concentrate on getting the poison out of him and leave the wound bleeding to let the poison leak out.

'_Damn –pant-visions getting –pant-blurry.' _He didn't have much time.

"See boy it's pointless, you managed to take out some of my subordinates yes, but as long as I'm here there will always be more. Give up and die I'll make sure it's quick." The war hawk said with a smug smirk.

'_Hey fox.' _Naruto tried calling the Kyuubi.

"What do you want boy, I'm kind of busy at the moment." The nine tails was struggling with keeping the blonde's blood count up while trying to remove the poison in him.

'_How bad is it?' _Naruto asked in a tired voice. He knew that the old man kage wouldn't be able to make it on time now, _'Heh, don't think he would have made it from the beginning.' _With everything that happened somewhere inside him he knew that he would have to handle this himself and most likely fail but he was hoping that the Hokage would have made it.

"Bad kit, I don't know how much longer you'll be able to stay conscious. I almost have all the poison out of your system but I'm not able to get your blood count back to normal without it having future effects." The fox had to admit there wasn't much that he or the boy could do at this point.

'…_Pump as much of your chakra as you can through me.' _Naruto finally said with a determined voice.

The Kyuubi's eyes went wide. "Your body can hardly move, much less handle my chakra." The fox thought that Naruto had finally gone off the deep end, if he gave the boy any more of its chakra it would most likely burn him from the inside out. "My chakra isn't something that you can use on..."

'_I KNOW….' _Naruto yelled out in his mind. He looked around him and saw the NE ANBU surrounding him. Then he looked to Danzo, his superior smirk was starting to piss him off. _'Even if I somehow stay conscious, I don't think I'll live past the night…I want to take as many with me as I can…plus that fuckin' mummy is starting to get on my nerves with that smirk of his.'_

The Kyuubi looked through Naruto's eyes and saw what he was talking about while at the same time weighing its options. _**'On one hand I may die and on the other…' **_Kyuubi stopped his rant his thinking and looked at Danzo's face '_**the kit was right his smirk really pisses you off doesn't it.' **_The fox pride couldn't take it, plus might as well go out in a path of blood. "I see what you mean kit…fine remember to kill that one before we go down though." The demon lord told him.

'_No problem, he's going to go down. HARD.' _Naruto then began to feel the Kyuubi's chakra flow through him.

"So boy what'll it b…" He felt it then the malevolent chakra of the nine tails. "FINISH HIM NOW!" Danzo ordered. Just as the hokage and his ANBU reached the area Naruto began to glow in a combination of red and orange before he flashed out of existence…nothing happened for what seemed like an eternity to everyone present then an invisible force took out one of the NE ANBU.

Screams were all that was heard for the next few moments. Bodies were being ripped apart and burned to a crisp, all that one could see of Naruto was a flash for every NE operative that was taken out.

The process of flashes and death continued for awhile before Naruto finally appeared in front of Danzo, the rest of the war hawk's army decimated.

Naruto looked like he was going to collapse then and there. Danzo saw this and rushed forward with one of his fallen NE operative's swords to finish him off. The hokage and his ANBU knew that they couldn't stop him in time but rushed in and threw their weapons desperately to try to stop the old war mongrel.

'_Shit…fox.' _Naruto knew his body wouldn't hold out much longer but he wanted to at least rid the world of the plague that was known as Danzo. In silence he felt the Kyuubi push its energy through him, his ATs started revving up and the world around him started to slow again. He knew that he wasn't going to make it and took one last look around the world he was brought to. _'I'm going to miss this place.'_

He spotted the slow moving Third Hokage and smiled. He took out two scrolls he had on him and tossed them onto the ground near the himself. _'Thanks old man.' _He then turned his attention to Danzo and glared, the man was the cause of all his pain and suffering and he was going to pay.

"FINISH HIM." He heard the fox say, Naruto sweat dropped. "…what we're most likely going to die you know how hard that is for a demon to accept? I may as well have fun at the end, and kit….irespectyou." The fox went silent after that.

Naruto had understood what the fox had said but knew that this was going to be one of the only times he got a compliment from it. _'What was that Kyuubi?' _He tried goading it from the fox again.

"Stupid brat…I said I respect you ok…fukin' little shit making me say it again." The fox didn't like giving out compliments to beings below him and though he was still somewhere above the normal humans Naruto was still below him.

'_Heh, the almighty Kyuubi respects me, now I know I'm going to die.' _Naruto decided to agree with the fox and let go a little before the end.

"Shut up and kill the bastard." The nine tailed demon lord was getting a little fed up with waiting…and a little embarrassed.

Naruto just smiled and turned his full attention to Danzo. He was still holding the sword ready to strike Naruto through the heart. He sent all of the Kyuubi's chakra into his legs and revved his ATs to the max. "Die you bastard." The fox's energy giving him an edge in his voice. He took off and ran straight towards Danzo with all his might.

(Hokage's Postion)

He was desperately trying to reach Naruto, tears falling from his eyes knowing that neither he nor the others will be able to make it to him in time. He then felt the air around him shift and winds began to gather to a spot in front of Danzo he saw the ground around where the wind was gathering begin to burn away and knew that Naruto was doing something, something big. The wind suddenly surged towards Danzo and beyond.

The world stood still. There was no wind, no sound just perfect silence. Nobody moved for the entirety of the moment as if moving would spell death. The Hokage finally worked up the nerve to move and began to move towards Danzo while frantically looking around for Naruto.

"Where is Naruto Dan…" Suddenly the wind came back with a vengeance pushing everything in the path from Danzo and beyond away. Then the sounds of something burning assaulted everyone's ears. As quickly as the sounds came they left, and the trees behind Danzo began to slowly disintegrate into nothingness the ground was melted and a lava like substance was slowly creeping along.

The old fire shadow looked as far ahead as he could and what he saw, or didn't see, astounded him there was no end in sight to the destruction Naruto had caused. A trail of pure fire and melted rock went as far as the eye could see. _'A-amazing.' _The old man couldn't help but gape at the power Naruto had shown. He looked around him and noticed that he wasn't the only one the entire ANBU team he brought had their jaws on the floor, figuratively of course but only due to the masks.

He snapped out of it and went to the still unmoving form of Danzo. "Danzo for your crimes against Konoha and its ninja you are sentenced to death immediately." The old man knew he had to hurry and finish this, he wanted to send a search team when for Naruto before whatever trail he could follow went cold.

The war hawk didn't respond. The old Sarutobi sighed and motioned for one of his ANBU to give him the sword he had on hand and got it immediately. The old man brought the sword up. "I suppose you don't deserve even last words." The Hokage brought the sword down and through the war hawk's neck, he was surprised though…there was no resistance.

He stepped in front of Danzo and saw a rainbow of expressions on his face was awe, surprise and fear just to name a few of them. He tried to place his hand on the NE leader's shoulder. "Dan…" The moment his hand touched the man's body it began to disintegrate like the forest behind him. The old man pulled his hand back just in time, a ring of white fire formed around Danzo before taking up to the sky in a pillar of a brilliant white.

The hokage stepped back, even from where he was standing the flames where scorching the area around the scarred council elder began burning and slowly devouring the ground. The old Kage saw the two scrolls on the ground and the flame that was nearly upon them, he quickly reached for them and pulled his now burned hand back.

The top of his hand that he used to grab the scrolls was burned literally to the bone. He looked at the scrolls and saw that they weren't damaged too bad. He watched as the flames around his old advisor continue to rise and then slowly die down. When they did he looked and saw nothing left of his once trusted rival, associate and friend.

He brought the scrolls up and saw the names printed on the side. An ANBU dropped beside him. "Hokage-sama your hand." The voice of his dog masked operative sounded worried. "We have to get you to the ho…" he began to say in a hurry.

"Is there any trace of Naruto?" The old man knew what his operative was trying to do and appreciated him for it. _'I have to be sure first.'_

The ANBU didn't want to be the one to tell the hokage but. "….N-no hokage-sama. I've sent my dog summons out but…t-they haven't been able to find a sent past this area." The man responded.

"I see." The old man shed a last tear before wiping from his face and steeling himself. He looked at the operative in front of him and began to give out orders. "Send one team to search for any remaining NE operatives and execute them, we won't get any information from them. I want another team to look for Danzo's base and another to go to his home bring any documents you find to my office, I've always known that Danzo wanted to protect our village, but going as far as this? It almost reminds me Orochimaru." He paused for a moment before continuing. "And Kakashi…I want you to bring Shuri to my office in an hour."

The one eyed man's one eye widened. "I-I understand sir." Kakashi then went out to carry out his orders.

'_I hope she'll be ok.' _The old man thought looking up to the sky.

(One hour later Hokage's office)

After a quick trip to the hospital, the Hokage finally made it back to his office. The wound that was on his hand would leave a scar that not even Tsunade could remove he was told by the doctors. _'Heh, all the same.' _For now on it would serve as a reminder of what he had lost and the fact that he needed to keep a tighter leash on his 'trusted' advisors. _'I swear I will not let this happen again.'_

In the scroll addressed to him there was a letter and two pairs of strange looking shoes with wheels on them. He remembered what the letter had said.

_Dear old man,_

_I hope you're not too sad about my death. Yeah I knew it was going to happen. No I didn't give up hope or anything like that. What do you take me for Sasuke?_

The old man chuckled at this part.

_Yeah, yeah laugh it up old man._

How Naruto knew what he was thinking without even being in the room kind of scared the aged man. How did he manage to do that?

_Magic. Anyway the shoes that are sealed in this scroll are a form a technology from another world entirely. Yes, I said another world, my parents came from that world with me and brought some of their technology with them. The shoes are called Air Trecks, they are made with things that will probably give you a headache if I tried to explain and I'm too lazy to anyway._

The Hokage sweat dropped at the statement.

_The plans for them are in the other seal in the scroll I gave you. My parents didn't want the technology that they brought to this world to be known, so they didn't tell you and I kept it a secret from you as well, sorry. Anyway I felt that I trusted you enough to give two pairs to you and the plans to fix them, not make them if you want to learn how to make them. You have to risk taking one apart and then finding the parts to remake one and…it's pretty much going to be a pain in your ass it you do so don't._

The sweat dropped that appeared seemed to grow larger.

_You can keep them or give them to one of your ANBU, your children or whatever, it's not my problem now. All I ask is for you to make sure you trust whomever you give them to._

_About my house yeah, that was me, my bad. I trust you with my life but even I have to admit what was inside that place was something that shouldn't be in this world at the moment so I blew it up, though it was an awesome explosion right? Hehe._

_Well, that's pretty much all I have to say old man. Don't grieve too much I'll be ok wherever I'm going to be sent to. Live your life AND TAKE CARE OF THOSE ATs. Took me a while to put those seals on them, its explained along with the plans don't worry._

_Well, whatever later old man. Oh and…please take care of Shuri for me._

_Naruto Choshinsei_

The hokage smiled at the last part knowing the only real friend that the boy had in the village. Speaking of which, the young girl had busted into the room at that moment. She had red hair that reached the small of her back, grey fog like eyes she was of average height and had a build like most girls her age, albeit a little more muscle on her from all the training she went through.

"What is it you want old man I'm still busy trying to find that blonde baka. Can we get this over….with…" The young girl finally felt the somber atmosphere and stopped her rant. "Wha-what's going on old man?" She was starting to get worried, she hadn't heard from Naruto in weeks and there was that explosion near his house…"D-did something happen to Naruto-kun?" She walked towards the unresponsive man's desk. She asked again, but didn't get a response.

"A-answer me damn it! Where's Naruto-kun!" She banged her fists onto his desk as tears where forming in her eyes. He moved to where she was and handed her the scroll Naruto had left before going back behind his desk and turning his chair away from the girl in front of him.

Shuri didn't want to open the scroll. It was like she knew what was in it, like if she opened it something was going to leave her. She forced her hands to move and open the scroll, there was a place that required blood to open so she bit her finger and wiped her blood over it, out popped a pair of ATs and a letter. The ATs where ones that Naruto had shown her once, his second favorite pair, and the first that he ever made.

She dropped to her knees and started crying knowing that there was only one reason that he would give these to anyone. She didn't even need to read the letter to know that Naruto was gone.

Behind his chair the old man was crying as well, knowing that the fact that Shuri, the only person in the world Naruto trusted more than anyone, was crying. This meant that there was no more doubting that Naruto was gone. He looked at the village with tears running down his cheeks listening to the loud sobs of the girl that cared for the blonde ball of sunshine more than anyone. _'Minato, Kushina, Nobu, Kiko was it really worth it?' _He thought of the villagers and the way they treated the young jinchiruiku. He looked to the sky. _'I hope you're happy wherever you are Naruto._

(Somewhere else)

A truck screeched to a stop and swerved to one side to avoid something in the street.

"Fuck whatever that was better be dead because or else it will be when I'm through with it." A man's voice broke thought the darkness and a sound of a door opening and closing was heard. "What the fuck." The found of boots walking down the street was heard. "Well it looks dead."

In the middle of the street was a boy no older than ten with numerous cuts and bruises on his body. His clothes where cut up and there was blood on the floor around him. He man inspecting the body looked up the street and saw a trail of blood as far as he could see in the dark.

"Well you sure bounced pretty far." The man put out the cigarette he was smoking and walked over to the body checked its pulse and wasn't surprised to find none. He got back up and began walking back towards his van. "Wait." He stopped mid step. "There's no way." He rushed back and checked the pulse again. "What the fuck, kid should be dead." The man didn't want to believe it but there was a pulse.

The man sighed and took out a cell phone. "Fuck now I have to get the kid to the old man." The phone rang a few times all the while the man was looking the boy over again. He finally saw the boys feet and was a bit surprised. "ATs huh." He examined them more and saw a kanji on the side "Choshinsei Naruto weird name kid."

Someone on the other side of the phone finally answered. "Dojima residence?" "Yeah it's Kaito I need old man Dojima to treat a kid." He picked Naruto up and carried him to his truck. "About ten years old, multiple lacerations and by the looks of it some internal bleeding." The now dubbed Kaito practically threw Naruto into the back. "Blunt trauma to the head and massive blood loss." He got behind the wheel and turned it on. "I'll be there in five minutes."

"V-very well I'll have a stretcher rea…." Kaito hung up the phone. "Well kid hope we make it in time." He took out a cigarette lit it and took a drag. He turned on what high-beams on and started off slowly. "Hold on…or just lay there… that works too." Whatever god existed sweat-dropped. Suddenly Kaito floored it and they were off to the 'doctor'. "I'll break my record this time, hahah."

End

**Had to change the end because of the new plot that I'm thinking of.**

Woot, finished what do ya'll think? I almost made myself cry when I wrote the scene with the third and Shuri. IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE THAT…then you didn't like it, I liked writing it so there.

Anyway, I know it's off topic but has anyone read the new Bleach and Naruto? Freakin' awesome. Hands up to everyone who likes Ichigo with longer hair. –raises hand-sorry I just really had to talk about it with more people.

Oh and look forward to a NADW update sometime next week, I have a diehard fan that I want to keep and wants me to update it soon, if I get more reviews it'll be even sooner though. –wink wink-

Well, hope you liked the chapter, if you have any questions put it in a review and when I look though it I'll PM you with an answer.

REVIEW FLAME WHATEVER.


	3. Chapter 3

"**Demon form talk/ Kyuubi talk"**

'_**Kyuubi's thoughts'**_

"**Demonic /Kyuubi's mental link"**

"Normal conversations"

'_Normal thoughts'_

"_Jutsu/Spell"_

"Mental link"

"_Whisper"_

**(Place)**

- Time skip-

_**/ Flashback/**_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto ect ect.**

**MAJOR SPOILERS. So if you're not caught up to the manga then do that first.**

**Wooo, into the AG world for real now. I still don't know if I should make another story or not, at first I was all for the idea but I don't know now… I decided to postpone putting up the poll just in case people make more suggestions so…give me what you got and I'll see what I can do.**

**On another note I hate working and I hate working and I hate college…that is all. No really though kids stay in school and working folks you have my respect.**

**MAJOR CHANGE TO THE ORIGIONAL PLOT.**

**I think it works better this way for the pairings that I have in mind.**

**On with the story.**

**ENJOY**

"_No matter what happens or what you decide to do remember we will always be proud of you our little Naruto-chan."_ A voice came from the direction of the silhouette in the distance.

"N-no don't go." He tried to move towards the light and the person there but found that he couldn't move. "Please don't leave me." He felt his eyes start to tear up.

"_It's not your time yet little Naru-chan."_ The silhouette responded. _"It's time for you to wake up. Make sure you live a long and happy life for me and your father Naru-chan."_ The light began receding and the silhouette disappeared and only darkness remained.

"I…I."

"Hey…hey…fuckin' brat." The sound of something metal shifting around was heard through the room. "Hey if you don't wake up in the next five seconds," The bed he was on shifted. "Then you're going to be in a lot of pain." Naruto felt something cold on his forehead.

"S-sir you shouldn't do that." A woman's voice said pleadingly. "Doctor!"

"Five." Naruto felt the pressure of whatever was on his forehead increase. "Four." He tried desperately to wake up but couldn't even move his eyes. "Three." The voice had gotten closer. "Two." He heard a click. "One." Wake up damn it.

-Bang-

"AAAAAA." Naruto shot up in the bed he was on clutching his forehead. "Ow ow ow. What the fuck was that?" He was rolling side to side on the bed in pain.

"You shitty little brat I knew you were faking it." The man responded. –bang- shoots him in the leg. "Fuckin' little shit, trying to mess with me." –bang bang- Arm and head again. (AN- rubber bullets)

Naruto was writhing in pain. "What the fuck is that for you stupid dumb fuck?" He had now rolled off the bed and onto the ground and was beginning to maneuver under the bed. "Are you high or something?"

"Damn fucking little brat stop hiding." Naruto tracked the footsteps and moved away from where he heard them. "Come out you little shit stain, so I can shoot you again." The angry man ordered.

"Yeah like that's going to make me want to come out." Naruto saw the man's feet and noticed that he was going to lean down to look under the bed. _'Gotta move now.'_He slid out from under the bed and jumped on it, the man had finally gotten his head under the bed and left his back unguarded.

"Fucking brat three days, three fucking days wasted waiting for you to wake up." Naruto stopped himself from kicking the man. "Where are you you dumb fuck?"

On second thought maybe a kick is what this bastard needs. "-sigh- Can we stop all this running around and move on with the questioning?" Naruto deciding to be civil asked. The man lifted his head from under the bed, while Naruto sat back in his bed. "My name is Naruto Choshinsei and you are?" He asked as he got comfortable.

'_Not even a scratch on him.'_Despite what some people may think…well most people Kaito never does anything without reason the boy in front of him should have been dead on all accounts but wasn't. Even when they had arrived at the 'hospital' his wounds were already healing, _'Is he one of them?'_

"Names Kaito Wanijima, now why don't you tell me why I found you on the street a bloody mess and why you had these," Kaito pulls out Naruto's worn out pair of ATs. "With you." _'Fucking brat better answer.'_

When Naruto saw the pair of broken down AT he started crying anime tears. "M-my babies." Before Kaito even realized it the AT where in Naruto's hands being cradled like a said baby. "Don't worry daddy will make you all better."

'_OK now this is some freaky shit…where the hell did those tools come from?'_True enough Naruto now had s set of small tools on the bed and was beginning to tinker with the broken pair of AT. _'Maybe I should have him admitted into the psych ward.'_

"Listen kid there's nothing that you can do with that pair they're…" Kaito's words died in his mouth as right before his eyes the pair of busted AT started to magically repair themselves. Little by little the parts where coming together in little flashes of light. The broken wheels where replaced, even the straps on them were re-made. _'Maybe I should be in the psych ward.'_

Kaito then noticed the boy's…Naruto's arms, they were glowing, strange symbols that were not there before hand appeared. Every time a part on the AT was fixed his arms would go to one of the symbols on his arm and another part was fixed. He looked closer at the symbols. Wheel, Strap, Motor, Screws, Bolts. All parts consistent with a pair of AT.

"OK I give how the fuck are you doing that brat." Kaito actually brought up a chair beside the kid and began watching him work. When Naruto didn't respond he got a little mad. "Hey shit for brains, what the fuck are you doing?" The movement stopped and the AT were fully restored.

"There all fixed and prettied up." Naruto placed the skates by the side of his bed and looked up. "Now what where you saying?" He found himself looking down the barrel of whatever it was that hit him before. "…oh fuck." –bang- "Owowowow."

"Don't ignore me dumb ass." He then put the smoking gun into the holster on his side. "As I was saying how the fuck did you manage to fix that pair of AT like that and so fast?" He was getting answers even if he had to force them out of the brat.

Naruto, still rubbing his forehead, was surprised that the man in front of him knew that the skates where AT. "How do you know what these are?" He pointed at the repaired pair of AT. _'The only way that he would know is if.'_Naruto's eyes went wide. _'No way.'_

"Yeah I know what they are now are you going to tell me where you got them or am I going to have to beat it out of you. _'Hope he chooses the second one I really need to let off some steam.'_He though.

'_So I'm not in Konoha.'_"How bout we start like this you ask a question I answer then I do the same and you do as well." Naruto suggested. "That way we both get what we want and nobody has to get hurt." He places his hand on his forehead. "Any more that is."

Kaito's hand was twitching to the gun in the holster. _'Fucking brat telling me what to do…fuck.'_His hand moved away. "Fine brat you got a deal." He moved one of the chairs in the room next to Naruto's bed and sat down. He began thinking about what to ask and decided to get to the point. "Who or what fucked you up so bad?"

Naruto wondered if he should tell him the truth. _'On one hand I won't run the risk of him knowing I'm lying, on the other being called crazy seems like a bad idea…or not._"People from my village tried to capture me." He went with part of the truth.

"Capture? The way you came in kid makes it seem like they were trying to downright kill you. Shit you should be dead right now."

"Some people handle things differently than others, now my turn." _'Let's see, ninja rule number…whatever, always know the terrain you're working with.'_"Where am I? And I don't mean in the hospital."

Kaito looked at him in question. "You're in Japan." He said. _'So he's not from Japan at least.'_He thought up his next question. "Who gave you those A…"

"You still haven't answered my question fully. Where am I?" He repeated.

"Like I said I'm not telling you anymore than you're in Japan. Where exactly comes after I get more info about you."

"No I mean where am what is this planet called? Am I still in the elemental nations? WHERE AM I?" Naruto stressed every one of the words in the question. Obviously he wasn't in the elemental nations anymore, but he had to be somewhere right?

'_OK the kid is fucking crazy, note to self shooting people causes major brain damage.'_"Alright kid I'll bite what the hell are you talking about. You are on earth, you know planet earth. Its big its blue and has lots of people on it." _'Fuck I sound so stupid… where'd he get that journal from?'_

Naruto did indeed have a journal out and was thumbing though it trying to find what it said about his parents home world. "I wasn't raised on this planet." He said off handedly while flipping through pages. _'Let's see…how to repair AT no…how to clean up At, no…how to use AT to take over the world, dog ear…ah here it is.'_

"You said I was in earth right?" He saw Kaito nod. Another nod, Naruto responded with a smile. "Which way to Tokyo?"

"Hey, hey it's my turn to ask a question brat." The kid was starting to get on his nerves but he had information…and a lot of drugs going through his system by the looks of it. _'What kind of shit is he on to be this fucked up…wonder if he'd share?'_

"Nope remember you asked what I was talking about." Naruto gave out a shit-eating smile. "So which way to the Tokyo?"

'_WHAT A FUCKING SMART ASS'_"Listen kid even if I told you there's no way that you would be able to get there in your condition. Sure you healed pretty quick but the doctor here isn't exactly legal, you need to rest or get to a real hospital, and considering where we are right now the second isn't much of an option."

Naruto was putting a storm. _'Seriously? I finally get here and I can't even enjoy myself? Maybe I should just ditch him seems like the better thing to do.'_Suddenly he felt a familiar pain in his head.

Naruto was now on the floor clutching his head in pain for what felt like the twentieth time that day. "What the fuck was that for?" Naruto yelled through the pain.

"Hey…" Kaito paused giving his version of the smart ass smile. "It's my turn to ask a question." _'Take that you little shit.'_He walked back and sat in his chair. "Now get your ass over here before I empty a clip on you… well another one." He added reloading his gun.

"Fucking asshole…child abuse I tell ya…" Naruto grumbled all the way to his bed. He saw what remained of his clothes on a chair beside his bed along with the other scrolls he had on him. He took the scrolls and sat in the bed. "What do you want to know then?"

Kaito watched as the kid in front of him unrolled the scroll while speaking. "What did you mean when you said you weren't raised on this world?" _'The kid is either a loon or…'_He thought back to how fast he saw the same kid fix a destroyed pair of AT.

Naruto unrolled the scroll and found the kanji for spare clothes. "It's exactly what it sounds like. I-WAS-NOT-RAISED-ON-THIS-WORLD. Don't know how I can get more specific than that." He sent some chakra through the seal and a cloud of smoke came out of nowhere. "Oh how about the planet was called Terra and more specifically I was raised in the Hidden Leaf Village of Fire country." He said as he started changing out of his hospital clothes and into an ANBU style get up.

Meanwhile Kaito was having a mental break down from all the crazy shit that was going on around him. _'Re-booting, re-booting.'_First he finds a kid in the street mangled nearly beyond recognition, then the said kid heals after a few days…ok those two aren't that bad the world has some of that fucked up shit going on all the time. But fixing a demolished pair of AT in less than a minute…ok so there where people that could do that… _'Re-boot complete.'_Oh yeah.

"Where the fuck did you get the parts to fix the AT and where the fuck did those clothes come from?" Kaito was ready to pull his hair out. _'All the brat did was un-roll a scroll and all of a sudden clothes come out of it…what the fuck.'_

"Hey it's my turn to ask a question." Naruto pouted.

Kaito took out his pack of cigarettes only to see one left. _'I'm going to need A LOT more if I'm going to deal with this kid all day.'_

**(outside the 'hospital' (honestly don't know that to call it)**

"Alright kid, wait here while I bring my ride around." Kaito began walking in the direction of his truck before turning back to Naruto. "And if you're not here when I come back I will hunt you down like a pig before putting you in a cage that will be your home for the rest of your life." He added and walked away.

When Kaito had stormed out of the 'hospital' room with Naruto in tow there where many protests from the old man and his assistant but when Kaito started waving around his gun everyone seemed to see it his way._'Cowards.'_

The 'doctor' looked like something out of a horror movie and kept asking if he could dissect him of course Naruto said no in the most common way, what is that you may ask? A punch to the face of course. The 'nurse' then said that he would be safe with Kaito and left with the bleeding 'doctor'. _'Safe my ass probably end up with some kind of brain damage.'_

-Honk-

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto fell back and hit his head on the cold ice covered ground. "Oowowowow."

"Hey what the fuck are you doing kid? Get in before I leave without you." Kaito said through the window of an old truck.

"ARRR Kami damnit go ahead and leave! At least that means I'll have less head injuries from now on." He responded before walking to his fallen bag. "Being around him is bad for my health." He walked around the van and found what appeared to be the door opened it and stepped in. "So where to now?"

"You'll know when we get there brat." He took out a cell phone and dialed a number. "That idiot isn't in the house right now. Damnit she better not be using those things."

"What girlfriend or something?" The sun had set a while ago and all that he could see with his normal eyes was what was illuminated by the headlights of the truck.

"Something like that." He responded with a smile.

'_I guess even he needs someone…Shuri.'_

"We still doing that question answer thing brat?" Kaito asked, and got a positive response. "What are you?"

Naruto pondered the question for a while. "I don't know if I can explain that. I guess it would depend on what you know about Air Trecks and who makes them."

Kaito glanced at the kid in his passenger seat. "Truth is I don't know shit." He took out a cigarette and lit it with one hand still on the wheel. "A couple of weeks ago I met someone with those things she could do some crazy stuff almost fly you know." He thought back to the streets where he would see her fly. "Then one day out of nowhere some kids came and began trashing the place to find her, they had the same Air Trecks you called them?" He asked getting a nod.

"They began hunting her and killed anyone that got in their way." He thought of Kakiya. "When they found her there was a fight like I've never seen. Someone gave me a machine to help but it didn't do much." He thought of the gundam like contraption. "We barely managed to get away." He finished remembering the sacrifice Yoshito made, he had some light tears coming from his eyes and turned slightly away so the kid wouldn't see it.

Naruto meanwhile sat in silence as the man spoke. When he was sure the other had stopped talking he began. "I'm sorry for your loss." He offered.

Kaito waved him off and wiped his tears away. "Whatever kid. So what can you tell me?" He asked.

Naruto began to think again before he took out his father's journal. "Did you get either of the kid's names, or anything else that could help me find any info on them?" He wanted to help this man for some reason. Maybe because he felt that he had a responsibility to seeing as how his parents helped make the ATs.

"No I… I was away for most of the battle and couldn't really hear anything once I got there." The blue haired man said in a disappointed voice.

Naruto looked at the man. "What about your girlfriend? You said she was battling them most of the time they where there right?" He saw the man nod. "Would she know?"

"She might. No I'm sure she does. Think you can find a way to take those bastards out?" His voice changed, it was dripping with hate and slight regret. It didn't take Naruto's genius mind to know the man was out for revenge.

"I don't know." Naruto responded. "We almost there?" His eyes now changed in their special form saw that the road was about to end. He saw a house begin to appear in an almost sonar like fashion.

"Yeah we're here." He pulled into the drive way and cut the engine. "This is my base of operation right now, a friend of mine gave it to me to hide out in. Not the best but it works." He got out and began walking to the front door. "Gazelle make some tea we hav…" Suddenly a gust of wind passed by him and he felt himself being pushed into the house.

"Gazelle what a…" He saw said girl begin attacking the boy he brought. "Gazelle wait…"

**(Naruto POV)**

'_This place feels…nice away from everything and quiet.'_Suddenly his senses told him to move, and he did just in time to dodge an axe kick coming at him. "What the hell!" He yelled out "First some random guy shoots me with Kami knows what and now some crazy woman tries to beat me into the dirt...that didn't come out right."

He was cut out of his ranting with a kick to the stomach, a powerful kick to the stomach that lifted him off his feet and launched him ten feet away into a tree. _'Damn feels like I got punched by an Akimichi.'_He thought back to when he saw the plump men of said clan train and what happened to him when he called one of the kids fat. _'Never again.'_

He recovered just in time to duck under another kick that obliterated the tree behind him. "Damn woman you're really trying to kill me aren't you?" _'Damnit I need to get my AT on or else she might actually do it.'_"You really need to chill out." He said as he gathered chakra into his legs and dashed away into the forest.

**(Kaito pov)**

'_Stupid girl had to go and mess things up.'_Kaito had been yelling at said girl since the beginning of the fight to no avail. _'She's fighting like someone possessed.'_He saw as Naruto dodged the kick that obliterated the tree he was launched to. "Damn. GAZELLE STOP." He began running to the two when the blonde ran into the forest at impossible speeds. _'This kid is one surprise after another.'_"Gaz…" Gazelle followed the kid. "Shit."

He ran to the back of the house and climbed a machine. "Stupid woman making me work." He twisted a latch that opened into a cockpit like area. "Stupid kid making me work." He felt the through the pockets in his jacket for his cigarettes as he closed the hatch, out of the corner of his eyes he saw the said pack that he was looking for on the ground. "FUCK." He finished before the latch closed and the machine came to life. "Stupid brat better be worth it."

**(Gazelle POV)**

'_They're here. They're here.'_Was the main thought going through the blue haired woman's head. _'Have to fight. They're here.'_She sped up still running in the direction that the boy went. Her hand went to her stomach._'Have to protect.'_She didn't know what exactly but something was inside her and she wanted to protect it as much as she wanted Kaito.*

She followed foot prints in the snow through the trees. In the back of her head she asked herself how someone could be so fast without AT but her need to take out this threat over-rid the thought. She saw the entrance to a clearing in the woods. _'They're there.'_

**(General POV)**

The blonde stood in the middle of the clearing thinking up his plan of action. _'I just fixed these AT so it shouldn't be a problem. Let's see she has me on height and weight.'_He thought back to the Akimichi._'Remember; don't tell her that.'_His 'sonar' like sight caught a moving figure entering the clearing and stopping. _'She's thinking up her moves as well.'_He looked around to see if there was something that he could use…there wasn't.

Suddenly the woman threw a kick in his direction. Naruto saw the air bend and make a blade. _'A wind blade?'_There was an explosion of snow as the blade hit.

Everything was silent.

Suddenly Gazelle jumped in the air as another explosion took over the area where she used to be. A quick glance at the area she sent her blade showed a log in the place of the blonde. The glance cost her as she felt herself being jerked to the side and felt pain spread through her cheek.

Naruto watched as the woman was sent down into the clearing and landed on her legs. _'Shit this is going to be rough.'_He went through some hand-signs and shot his hands out in front of him. "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough." A strong wind flowed from him towards the blunette below him pining her to the ground. _'Gotta move fast.'_He used the wind around him to propel himself to the ground.

Gazelle grit her teeth as she fought to stay up. When the pressure ended she straitened herself up and got into a ready stance. Her Over-cross Twinkle eyes moving around frantically around trying to find the threat, movement on her left startled her to attack with her air blade. The blade hit and she waited for the snow to die down with her guard up just in case.

The crunching sound of the snow behind her alerted her to his presence and she lashed out with a kick. The kick sailed through the air and she saw that there was no one behind her. She only had a second when she felt another fist hit her face.

'_Damn she's getting faster. I haven't trained in this kind of terrain.'_The snow was hindering his movements and he was giving away his position cause of the sounds. _'I have to finish this fast, I can't keep up with her for long.'_She was obviously more experienced with the terrain and her bodies movements where more agile than his.

'_Shit.'_He narrowly dodged another of those wind blades that came his way. _'There's no chakra in those, feels like the air is vibrating.'_He dodged another and felt the air as it passed. "Condensed air vibrating at high speeds causing a blade like effect, no more like a saw, wonder if I can…shit." Another narrow dodge. _'That was clo…'_

Pain shot through his stomach for the second time today. _'She followed through.'_He was sent tumbling to the edge of the clearing. _'Air…need air.'_Something hit him and shredded his shirt. _'Not that kind.'_ The concentrated blade of air pinned him to the tree behind him. _'Damn don't have that much strength left. I need to try to knock her out._' He concentrated the remainder of his chakra into his legs and arm as he ran towards the blue haired woman.

Said woman caught on to his plan and began launching blades at the approaching figure only to see him dodge every one of them with an impossible speed. _'Stay still.'_She thought in anger.

Naruto was one step away and almost out of chakra. _'If only the fox was here, lazy bastard.'_He used his sight once more and focused on the target. _'Wait…what's…is she preg…'_The thought caused him to stop his attack completely. He felt strong rip going up his body as he was launched back. _'Shit.'_He thought as he saw his blood gush into the air in front of him.

He was sprawled on his back as he saw a light in the shape of a bird illuminating the clearing. _'Hehe, and now I'm hallucinating.'_He saw his opponent walking towards him now finally able to make out her features. _'Least she's cute.'_ And then darkness.

-Next day after noon-

Naruto let out a groan as the light hit his eyes. "What the hell…did I fall asleep training again?" His entire body ached and it felt like he was wrapped in a cocoon. "Last time I put the pressure to max…for a week." He tried to move his fingers but found he couldn't. "What the..." He tried to bring his hand up but stopped when he felt an excruciating pain go through his body.

"-groan-WHY…ow…damn. Does this happen to me?" Even complaining hurt.

"Did you hear that Kaito-kun, I think your friends awake." He heard a peppy female voice say. "D-do you think he's mad at me?" He heard the same voice continue in a more subdued tone.

"I don't know maybe you should ask him." He knew that voice. _'So it wasn't a dream then.'_"Just don't try to kill him again. You did wrap his wounds up though right? Don't want him bleeding all over the place."

"Yup, I wrapped them up real good. The little shit head wont bleed from anywhere." The voice responded proudly.

'_Wrapped wounds?'_He fought through the pain and moved his head to examine his chest only to find it, his arms, hands and whatever wasn't covered by the blanket he was under or his clothes. "What the hell. –moan-Damn that hurts." He said as the pain spread through his body again.

The door to the room opened and in came the silver and bluenette. "-Groan-Are one of you here to put me out of my misery? Or do you expect me to writhe in pain all day without being able to move because someone..." He glared at the now cowering woman. "Decided to turn me into a mummy."

Kaito let out a long sigh as he turned to his shorter companion. "I said wrap his wounds not his entire body. Just didn't want him to bleed all over my things is all."

"Wow, thanks for the concern. Now can one of you…"

"But Kaito-kun what if he started bleeding somewhere else?" The girl whined. "I didn't want you to be mad."

"I don't just randomly start bleeding thank you. Now can someone…"

"That's not the point Gazelle. You only need to wrap the parts that are bleeding we can't afford to waste any medical supplies, we're running low as it is."

"I'm going to be ignored for a while aren't I?"

"But neither of us ever gets hurt so I thought it would be okay." The woman pouted. "Besides I felt bad that I beat him up."

"Meh, not like it's the first time it's been done." Naruto, now used to the pain, began pulling off the bandages that weren't necessary.

"What if one of us does end up needing them one day then what? Besides the kid heals faster than anyone I've ever seen. All he needs is rest to recover the blood he's lost." Responded Kaito with a scowl.

"And food can't forget that. Speaking of which where is it lady?" Naruto now beside the two arguing adults asked.

"It's Gazelle shit head. The food is in the kitchen silly where else would it be." She said off hand. "What if he lost more blood Kaito-kun? I'm pretty sure he needs blood to survive."

"Yeah well my body produces blood real quickly, so as long as I'm resting blood loss isn't really that much of a problem." He began walking to the door. "So the kitchen is somewhere this way?" He looked outside the door.

"Yeah just follow the hall to the end. Like he said he can't really die of blood loss as long as he rests," Kaito responded.

"Don't forget food. I'ma make something to eat, okay?"

"OK make it something sweet. But Kaito-kun I hit him with one of my strongest attacks from real close. He was really hurt."

-few arguments later-

"And that's why I'll never take drugs from a traveling mariachi band of midgets who's boss is a man with a lazy eyed peg-legged pirate with a mole." Finished Kaito.

"Lunch is ready." A voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh lets go eat Kaito-kun. We're coming." Gazelle responded to the voice. She half dragged Kaito to the kitchen/living room of their cabin. "I hope he made something really sweet."

"We don't have any sweet things here how would he be able to make it?" Kaito obviously didn't want anything sweet. "Besides I think I still have a cavity from the last time you wanted something sweet. Who puts syrup on chocolate cake and tops it with marmalade?"

"That sounds like a rush." The blonde in front of them said while handing them their plates. "The dessert will be eaten after you finish your meal." He saw the girl pout. "There wasn't enough chocolate to make a main course so make do with dessert. You have plenty of fish for some reason though."

The pout never left her face as she took the plate and stayed on till she took a bite. "Hey this is reeeaalllly good. Way better than the stuff that Kaito-kun makes." She began eating said fish at an almost desperate pace.

"Hey, what I make gets us by. At least I don't burn water." Kaito was eating in a more civilized manner but couldn't deny that what he was eating was better than his. "You're making the food for now on kid." He looked to Naruto who nodded. "So, why aren't you dead?"

"I have really fast healing." Naruto then looked between Kaito and Gazelle. "Aren't you two supposed to freak out that I'm up and moving or something?" He asked confused.

"I'm done." Gazelle announced. "Can I have dessert now?" She asked. Naruto handed her a piece of fudge. "Yay." She went to the ice cooler and pulled out a bottle of syrup then proceeded to pour half the contents on the piece of fudge in her hand.

"Now I'm going to have to deal with a hyper and a normal idiot today." Kaito finishing his meal said. "Anyway you've been reading to many fanfictions if you think that happens in real life idiot." He tried to take his piece of fudge before it was pulled out of his reach. "Hey wha…" Naruto then continued to throw it at Gazelle who caught it and finished right away.

"No dessert for you." Naruto said smugly.

"So you'd rather give to the one that nearly killed you?" Kaito asked putting a cigarette to his mouth. "What kind of messed up logic is that?" Just as he was about to light it, it was taken from his mouth and a gun was pointed to the one that took it. "Give that back you little shit before I shoot, and I ran out of rubber bullets yesterday."

Naruto looked towards Gazelle and Kaito's eyes followed. "What about her? She don't have a problem with me smoking do it all the time when she's around." He explained hoping to get the cancer stick back.

Naruto closed his eyes and concentrated. "…there's two heart beats coming from her direction. One's beating normally and the other…it's faint and beating quickly." He looked directly at Kaito. "Smoking is bad for babies especially when they're developing in the womb."

Kaito's eyes went wide when he heard two hearts. He dropped his gun when he heard the word baby. "Wh-wha she's…"

"Pregnant? Seems like it. The fact that I can hear the heart means that she's about two months in." He broke the cigarette in half and threw it in the makeshift trashcan in the corner. "Hasn't she shown any signs of pregnancy? Morning sickness? Fatigue? Hmm…not sure if over abundance of sweets counts as a food craving in this case."

"She…she's…"

Gazelle, finally finished with her cavity snack, came back and sat next to the gaping and staring Kaito. "That was good shit head." Naruto sweat dropped at the nickname. "What's wrong with Kaito-kun?"

"He's just in shock, no worries." Naruto finished his meal and put the plate to the side. "Anyway why'd you try to kill me yesterday?" He asked a bit sweetly.

Gazelle put a hand behind her head. "Well, I thought you were with Nike or Sora." She responded embarrassed. "I-I'm really sorry shit head." The smile she gave would make even the most bitter of men forgive.

"The only reason I'm not going to punch you again is because I don't want to hurt yours and his kid." He jabbed a thumb in Kaito's direction.

"Mine and Kaito-kun's kid?" She asked confused.

"Yeah you know a baby." Confused look. "What you get when you have sex." Confused look. "…how old are you?" Confused look. "…hey future daddy, what's her problem? She retarded or something?"

"She…she's…me dad." He kept mumbling till he heard Naruto's voice. "Umm, it's not that she's just acting innocent she knows what you're talking about but she's childish and likes to mess with people." He turned and looked at her. "How long have you know?"

She smiled and put a finger to her mouth. "Hmm, about a month now." She took her finger off her mouth and smiled wider. "When are we going to eat again?" She looked at Naruto.

Kaito sighed and took out another cigarette before putting it away cause of the glare he was getting from Naruto. "Not until all this shit gets explained in a way that won't make me want to shoot myself." He heard a mumble of good luck with that. "Staring with you, what are you, the way you move and fight is the same as how those kids and Gazelle here do. You have to be connected somehow."

He looked at Kaito then at Gazelle. "Do you know what you are?" She nodded slowly while looking at Kaito. "Do you know what a Gravity child is?" Another nod this time directed at him. "I am…" He lowered his head and moved his hand to his eyes. "…something else."

He lifted his head from his hand and showed the contacts, not that Kaito or Gazelle saw them, their concentration was on his eyes. The intersecting lines and circle mesmerizing them.

"I stand in between both a Brain Charger." Gazelle looked up. "And Gravity Child." He placed his hand over his eyes and placed the contacts back in. "My father was a Charger and my mother was a G-child. As un-original as it may be I guess you can call me a Gravity Charger or something."

"I know Gazelle here is a Brain Charger she's told me that much but what's a Gravity Child? Is it what those kids are?" He looked to Gazelle who nodded. "How do we beat them?"

**(Few weeks later)**

"Hey kid. Make sure that idiot doesn't smoke around the girl!" A voice said in chopped Japanese.

"Yeah sure." A kid's voice responded. "Did you have to shove a fish up hi…"

"Fuckin' baldy." The man behind the wheel said. "I told him master address me as master." He suddenly pulled out a gun from its holster. Glancing around he saw a young tourist group looking out at the seals on the blocks of ice in the direction of the voices he heard. An extra weight settled on his hand.

"If there was someone like me around I would know, trust me." Naruto said. "That's why Gazelle-onee-chan wants me to be with you whenever you leave the cabin." He smiled looking directly into Kaito's eyes. "You should wear the disguise she made you." He pointed at the glasses and mustache that where on the dash board.

"Like hell. No telling where she got the hair for that, it's real you know." He placed his gun in its holster and started the engine. "Don't touch my gun again."

They took the now familiar path to the cabin, Naruto could faintly feel and hear the sound of trees falling over the sound of the engine. "How long do you think the two of you will be able to say hidden from them?"

Kaito looked deep in thought considering an answer. "…as long as it takes." He glanced to his side. "It's not just the two of us anymore though, you're as much part of this than either of us are. If they figure out what you are then they'll hunt for you too."

Naruto looked out the window at the passing trees. "I guess."

A few minutes later they pulled into the drive way and proceeded to get the food and supplies out of the back. "You better come back and help me get the rest out or I'm going to use live ammo to get you out here again." Kaito threatened. "Know what, start making something to eat instead, same threat if you don't finish by the time I'm done."

"Sure, talk about motivation." He took a couple of bags and proceeded inside. "Onee-chan we're home." He pushed the door open and saw said blunette in front of a fire in the middle of the floor. "I need to start cooking can you get the fish out of the cooler?"

"Sure." She responded happily. "I like the food out hear it's really nice and yummy." She pulled out a couple of fresh looking fish. "So how'd the meeting go with baldy? Did he give you any sweets?" She placed the fish by the fire and jumped in front of the whiskered boy.

"Yes he did onee-chan." He reached into his pockets and pulled out…a knife. "But you won't get any until you finish dinner." He saw her pout and laughed as he went to prepare the fish. "It's not that much anyway. Just some more chocolate."

They started talking about how their day went, with Gazelle stressing that she did not train with her AT. "-Sigh- You know Kaito is going to be angry if he finds out that you where using those again." Naruto called her on the 'sneaky' lie.

"What how did you know Naru-chan." She smiled at the look he gave her. "Would you rather I called you shit-head again?" She smiled wider at the look of defeat. "Naru-chan it is."

"I hate it when you do that." A questioning look came onto her face. "You act all childish one second mature the next but when someone starts talking seriously to you something always…" "Kaito-kun." "…distracts you. –sigh- Foods almost ready." He announced as the two sat down in front of him.

They were silent for the duration of the meal each in their own little world. Kaito finishing his meal trying to light a cigarette unsuccessfully while Gazelle untied and dried his hair. Out of the corner of his eyes Kaito saw a puddle forming under one of the cabinets, Naruto followed his eyes and his own widened when he saw the same. As the older man opened the cabinet Naruto jumped up pushed Gazelle lightly back and stood between the two adults.

"Calm down Kaito, she didn…"

"What do you mean calm down! She was using those AT again what if someone saw." His gaze left the boy and locked onto the woman behind him. "I told you to wait till we got to Russia then you could…" He stood there panting lightly.

Naruto felt her push him aside and he watched as Gazelle got closer to Kaito. "Why are you so scared? It's not like you." As she moved in for a kiss, Naruto averted his eyes and began walking to the door. "You've shared so much with me…I think you gave me too much. Let me give some back."

"Stupid…" He heard Kaito respond.

'_You're the one that's stupid…idiot should be greatfull.'_Naruto thought looking at the sky from the now open door. The sound of a machine beeping and heavy footsteps brought him out of his musings. _'So ends our halcyon days.'_He went back in and stood beside Kaito who was looking at a computer monitor. He placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"They had a bounty on me and Gazelle." He bit his lip. "I hacked the site to alert me when a it got a hit." He looked at the boy to his side. "They're coming." He started gathering what they would need for a long trip. "Naruto get the AT machine running we have to get out of here."

Naruto ran outside and did what he was told. He got the gundam like machine and stood just outside it. He closed his eyes and turned towards the sky basking in the sun was giving.

"Kaito-kun we can't keep running away." He heard Gazelle say desperately. "Me and Naruto haven't just been playing around this entire time, we-we can fight." Kaito was gently getting her in the machine. "W…"

"Shut up, just shut up you and the brat shouldn't think more than you have to." He turned to said brat. "Get as far away from here as you can they don't know who you are or that you're with us. Make sure you get what you know to old man Yasu." He closed the hatch and began going to the water front.

Naruto stood there for a while before he went to the cabin's porch. He took off his shoes and replaced them with his AT. "Idiots going to get himself killed." He began rushing in the direction they went. _'If there as strong as Gazelle said then whatever plan that silver haired idiot had won't work.'_He cut and wove between trees. "-sigh- Hope they stay alive till I get there." He jumped onto a tree branch only to slip off and land on his back. "…I hate the snow."

-Time Skip-

It took him two hours to make it to the Ice Flow and as he looked around…he knew he was too late. "Damn it." He looked through the debris of the AT gundam and what looked like a helicopter. His logical mind was at the fore front keeping him calm but his emotional mind was starting to catch up as tears began filling his eyes.

"Why didn't you two wait for me." He jumped to another glacier and slipped. "Fuck…" He stayed down and began crying out right. "Kaito…Gazelle." He yelled.

He cried for what seemed to him like hours and in the end he had no energy left to move and just let himself collapse on the ice. "Damn it."

"This went as bad as it could get didn't it?" A voice said beside him. He moved his head slowly to the side and saw a man with dark shades a black hat and jacket and stubble on his chin. "So kid where you going to go next? Seems like you're lost." The sound of a helicopter came closer and the wind started picking up. "Wanna come along with me?" The helicopter was now visible behind the mysterious man as he placed the blue haired body onto it.

"Ga…ze…lle." Was the last thing Naruto said before his body shut down due to the cold.

The man walked to the now unconscious boy and picked him up. "So Nobu and Kiko had a kid…who woulda thought?" He picked the body up took it to the helicopter and placed it along side Gazelle's. "Wonder what stories this kid has for me." He slid the door closed and told the pilot to take off. "This is going to be fun."

**XxxxxxxxX**

**I really hate how lazy I get at the end of the chapters, makes me feel bad like I'm cheating my readers. Then again you're all cheating me when it comes to reviews, so…even?**

**Anyway like I said at the beginning I changed the time frame to before the main AG arc. This is due to the newest chapters of AG. **

**Speaking of which IT IS GETTING INTENSE on Agito/Akito's side. I already spoiled it so…who else thinks that it's crazy how Kaito is Agito/Akito's kid and Lind is actually female? Anyone? Seriously did not see that coming…At least until I saw Gazelle, she's like a carbon copy of Akito.**

**Some have been saying that the chapters have been prologues, and yes they have in a way, but it's to be expected in the first few chapters no? **

**Anyway I've decided against writing a new story, but if someone gives me an idea that I like then maybe.**

**For now Review or Flame, either works. Laters.**


End file.
